Estaré contigo
by Cari just HHr
Summary: Hola a todos, bueno vi Hp3 de nuevo y eso me inspiró un poco para volver a escribir un fic, disfrútenlo!


¡Hola a todos! Bueno, este es el segundo fic que publico, obviamente es un H/Hr.

Bueno como todo el mundo sabe, esto no tiene fines de lucro, sino, es simplemente para liberar nuestra imaginación. Todos los personajes son de JK. )

¡Ahhh!- ahogó un grito para sí, una joven castaña despertando bruscamente.

Eran las 4.30 a.m. y se había despertado al tener un sueño horrible.

Bueno, prohibido leer "Las cosas más espantosas del mundo mágico" antes de dormir, es oficial.

Intentó volverse a dormir varias veces, pero no lo pudo lograr…

ok –dijo para sí- Como no puedo dormir, entonces tendré q levantarme, me cambiaré y supongo que podría ir a dar un paseo por el colegio hasta q sirvan el desayuno.

Herms salió de su cuarto vistiendo unos jeans negros, solera rosa y como todavía por ser las 5.00 estaba un poco frío se puso una chamarra delgada color blanco con tenis del mismo color.

Ya estaba en la sala común, cuando vio una sombra en uno de los sillones, al principio se asustó, pero después la identificó y luego se acercó:

Harry, despierta- Dijo Hermione moviéndolo un poco

¿Herms? – dijo Harry reincorporándose

Harry ¿Qué haces durmiendo en la sala común?

Mmmm- dijo como saliendo de su sueño- me quedé hasta muy tarde…. Es-tudi-ando, si eso, y debí haberme quedado dormido- dijo Harry rogando que su mejor amiga se tragara ese cuento.

Después de unos segundos…

¿Lo extrañas mucho, no Harry?- dijo Mione A lo que Harry la miró con resignación- Sabes que no puedes mentirme, te conozco muy bien y sé cuando algo malo te está pasando- dijo.

Es verdad- dijo Harry como sollozando bajándose al nivel en el que estaba Hermione hincada junto a él- Enserio me conoces muy bien- dijo al momento en el q Mione le ofrecía un abrazo para que él se desahogara.

Ese abrazo, para ambos fue muy especial, sintieron una especie de conexión

Gracias…- dijo Harry deshaciendo un poco el abrazo- …por estar para mí siempre cuando TE necesito- concluyó Harry tomando la mano de Hermione

De nada, cuando quieras- dijo Mione

Y se quedaron así por un ratito más, hasta q Hermione recordó lo que iba a hacer y se lo comentó a Harry:

Harry ¿No quieres ir a dar un paseo?- le preguntó

Claro vamos- dijo levantándose y ofreciendo una mano a Mione para q se levantara

Al salir, estuvieron caminando por todos lados, hasta llegar al campo de Quidditch y a Harry se le ocurrió una gran idea

¿Quieres volar?

Harry, yo no sé volar- dijo Herms algo avergonzada

Bueno, nunca es tarde para aprender, yo te enseñaré. Accio escoba- conjuró Harry, y tras unos segundos la saeta de Fuego de Harry estaba frente ellos.- Ven Súbete - dijo él subiendo al tiempo que lo decía

¿Estas seguro?- dijo Mione con algo de miedo en la voz

Si Herms, ya súbete- le dijo el ojiverde

Muy bien Harry, pero conste que lo hago por ti- dijo subiéndose, con las dos piernas hacia un solo lado y agarrando la escoba sólo con su derecha

Luego empezaron a volar, Herms estaba un poco asustada, cosa que Harry notó y por eso la atrajo un poco más a él; y esa fue la cura para Hermione, aunque en una de esas subidas y bajadas Harry aumentó la velocidad y acto seguido, la castaña puso sus dos brazos en el cuello de Harry y esté la abrazó de manera protectora con su brazo derecho.

ahora bajamos, no te asustes- le dijo Harry en el oído

Al llegar a tierra, bajaron de la escoba y…

Quiero intentarlo de nuevo Harry- dijo Mione

Muy bien, lo harás, pero esta vez, tú dirigirás la escoba y yo te ayudaré en caso de que sea necesario ¿está bien?- propuso Harry

Claro, empecemos- dijo Mione

Y así estuvieron hasta q Hermy aprendió a volar, ya en suelo:

Gracias Harry por tomarte el tiempo para enseñarme

Lo hice con mucho gusto Hermy, por cierto te noto un poco cansada¿no te gustaría ir al lago un rato a descansar?

Vamos – dijo tomando el brazo que Harry le había ofrecido para escoltarla en el cual se apoyó puesto que Harry tenía razón al decir q estaba cansada.

Al llegar Harry se sentó apoyándose en un árbol y Herms se sentó entre sus piernas, él la tomó en sus brazos como si fuera una bebé y Herms dijo:

¿sabes? Creo q tengo un poquito de sueño

Duerme, yo estaré aquí, no te preocupes- le dijo Harry abrazándola protectoramente

Gracias – dijo Mione, y casi en un susurro… - Harry, te amo- fue lo último q dijo antes de quedarse felizmente dormida junto a él.

Pasó un momento hasta q Harry procesó esa información

¿Había escuchado bien? Herms ¿le dijo q lo amaba?

En ese momento Harry recordó todas las cosa maravillosas q había pasado con su "amiga" y lo fatal q se sintió cuando creyó q la había perdido en el ministerio.

En todo es tiempo que Herms había estado dormida Harry descubrió que él amaba a Hermy, y desde hace mucho…

Hermione estaba recobrando el conocimiento y al despertar lo primero que vio fue la cara de Harry sonriéndole, a ella, solamente a ella y a nadie más, lo cual hizo q se ruborizara un poco

Princesa- dijo Harry- ¿dormiste bien?

Súper- dijo Mione, ya algo sonrojada- ¿Con "princesa" te referías a mí, no?- dijo con un poco de confusión levantándose

Por supuesto- dijo Harry con otra sonrisa

¿Y por qué me llamas así?

Porque…- dijo Harry acercándose al oído de Mione- … te amo

Hermy quedó como en un estado de shock, intentando comprobarse así misma q acababa de llegar a su cerebro era verdad. Luego se le acercó a Harry y le dijo:

Yo también te amo, y mucho

Luego de eso, pusieron sus rostros frente a frente, ambos sonreían, fueron acercándose mutuamente y al estar unos escasos 5mm de distancia entre sus labios…

Te amo- dijo Harry, sonriendo, antes de besar a Hermy y ella puso sus brazos alrededor de él delicadamente.

Durante ese "beso" que en realidad fueron varios (nn ) ninguno notó el poder y la energía que salía de ellos la cual hacía que ambos despidieran una luz dorada que describía…

La profecía se está cumpliendo, Excelente- dijo acomodándose los lentes el director de Hogwarts mientras sonreía retirándose del lugar

¿Y? Que les pareció, bueno espero q les haya gustado y Porfa ¡REVIEWS!

Besos

Karito


End file.
